Warmth
by GIsNotEvenMyRealName
Summary: In the darkness of Salem's lair Mercury experiences emotional warmth for the first time in years.


Warmth

 **A/N** I wrote this on a bus while half asleep so it ain't that good.

The day was dark. The night was dark. Every moment of this place is dark. If it wasn't for my scroll telling me it was past midnight then I wouldn't have any concept of time. Sleeping has never been something I've ever been big on, to me it's just making yourself unconscious in order to escape reality for a few hours. I never remember my dreams anyway, what's the point it's not like there ever going to come true.

The room in Salem's 'palace of evil' as I call it is small and simple. There is a single bed pushed into the back corner and a worn oak dresser next to the door. The moon's eerie glow illuminates the gloomy gray walls and the faint sound of Grimm being spawned can be heard.

I would move, I would go exploring but since I'm currently being used as a teddy bear that's not really a option I have right now.

You see Emerald, although she has her own room, decided that her best shot after complaining about being cold was to sneak into bed with me. Now between us this is not a uncommon occurrence, while traveling with Cinder she often came to me at night for comfort and a sense of security. I guess it makes her feel better having the warmth of another person close by, personally I haven't felt warmth in a long time. My dad clearly wasn't the type to hug you and tuck you in at night, the last emotional warmth I remember feeling was from a woman who disappeared too soon in my life.

"Mercury?" Emerald yawns and looks up from where her head lay in my chest. I'm not going to lie she looks adorable. Stray hairs poking out everywhere, eyes half open, the shirt she was wearing exposing one of her shoulder. "Why are you awake?"

I whispered my reply "You know that me and sleep don't get along and I was just doing some thinking."

She looked back at me with narrow eyes as if to say 'Mercury Black thinking what is this madness' in the sarcastic voice she knows I love.

"What were you thinking about? Was it her...again?" She hesitated on asking but I knew who she meant.

"Yeah I was." I sighed looking away from her gaze but my face was pulled back by her hand so that our eyes would lock.

"What was her name again?describe her to me." Her eyes blazed red even in the dim light almost catching me in a trance as I started to talk.

"Her name was Victoria, she had long hair the same colour as mine, her voice was sweet and she disappeared when I was 4." It's easy to forget that there was once a time every day of my life wasn't filled with pain, that I had feeling in my legs and I felt warmth from another person.

Emerald took my face in her hands, running her left up and through my hair. Her face slowly came closer to mine, I could feel her breath gently touch my skin before we gave into the tension and our lips pressed together. Sure I've kissed before but this felt different, this had meaning.

The kiss broke off after a few seconds, I pinched myself in order to check if this was real life and not just a stupid dream that would result in me taking care of something in the bathroom later.

"It's real Merc. I feel this way about you." Emerald looked down, of it wasn't for the darkness I probably would have seen her blush.

"Em...I." She cut me off with another kiss to which I responded by wrapping my arms around her and pulling closer to me. I felt like my whole body was on fire, it was if Emerald had lit a flame in me that hadn't burned in years.

She buried her head into my neck and I felt soft kisses being dotted up towards my left ear.

"If you want I can show you." Emerald seductively whispered in my ear sending a shiver through my body.

 **A/N I've never written that stuff before so use your imagination**

And she did. For a while I forgot where we were. I forgot about the evil that surrounded us and the unknown future that could possibly end in our death. She helped me remember what it felt like to be loved and the happiness that another person could bring to me.

As we came down from our pleasure I took Emeralds hand in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you so much Mercury you're the only thing I have left." She stared deep into my eyes with a blush growing on her face.

I didn't respond, I couldn't. I wanted too though. I wanted too tell her that I felt the same way and that we would run away together and start a new life, one that would make us forget our pasts but for now al we had was each other's warmth.


End file.
